Most oceanographic equipment operates in two modes, namely: a power requirement mode and a no power requirement mode. Examples of such oceanographic equipment are transmitters, processors, light beacons, and some oceanographic instruments. Some equipment is left for prolonged periods in remote locations. In these instances the power source must be on site. A typical power source is batteries. However, batteries require periodic replacement or charging. In order to leave the oceanographic equipment unattended for long periods of time attempts have been made to provide energy from natural sources, such as solar cells or wave action, however, the energy available from these sources is normally intermittent. There has been a need for an energy device which will store intermittently generated energy so that power will be available to oceanographic equipment on a demand basis. Also, the amount of power produced by solar cells or wave action is sometimes not sufficient to operate the remote equipment. There is a need for an energy storage device which will receive small power inputs and then subsequently deliver a higher power output to operate the equipment.
Presently, there is much interest in the storage of energy from power generating utility plants during low demand periods such as at night for supplying generated as well as stored power during high demand periods. Most utility plants near a body of water, such as at advanced navy bases or near lakes or rivers, are not being utilized to their full potential since they are virtually dormant during the nighttime. Again, a practical device of storing the energy from utility plants during low demand periods is needed.